


Needs

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Adult Content, Language, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,889 One Shot<br/>Summary: Self-gratification<br/>Rated: NC-17 sexual themes, TCest implications, language<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This amazingly sexy preview image was created for this fic by Sherenelle.  
> 

            Leo was startled out of his meditation by a low thud, and the harsh sound of Raph’s voice.  He got up slowly, blew out his candles and stretched, then sighed deeply as he braced himself for whatever problem he was about to face.

            Stepping out of the dojo, Leo heard not only Raph’s low cursing, but Casey’s as well.  Frowning, Leo walked over to the television room to intercede in whatever was going on between those two, before it got loud enough to wake Master Splinter.

            He turned a corner to see Raph shoving on Casey’s shoulders, trying to push the human onto the couch.  Casey’s eyes were barely open and one arm was pawing at the air.  Raph, for his part, was unsteady on his feet and slurring his words.

            That’s when Leo remembered that tonight was Monday and Casey had dropped by with a case of beer so that he and Raph could watch the football game.  From the looks of things, they’d both consumed a fair portion of that case.

            Raph looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted Leo in the doorway.

            “Sh~it, Leo, would ya’ tell fffuckin’ Casey ta shh-tay, st . . . stay here?” Raph managed to say.

            Leo joined them quickly.  He was very happy that Raph chose to never leave the lair when he was going to be drinking.  Raph rarely got extremely inebriated, because he was smart enough to know the outside world was not a safe bet for even a tipsy ninja Turtle.

            Since Raph was coherent enough to know Casey shouldn’t go anywhere in his current state of intoxication, it was a safe bet that the red banded Turtle hadn’t overly indulged.  But he was drunk enough to have a difficult time controlling his best friend.

            Walking behind the couch, Leo placed both his hands heavily on Casey’s shoulders and pressed the man into the cushions.  Off balance as Casey was, it didn’t take all that much effort.

            “I gotta go home guys,” Casey said, stretching out the words as though the syllables were foreign to his mouth.

            “He just k . . . keeps sayin’ that,” Raph told Leo.  “He’s too drunk ta go anywhere.”

            The last sentence was delivered in slow motion and Leo almost smiled.  Understanding that wouldn’t be the most diplomatic thing he could do, Leo nodded instead.

            “It’s okay Raph.  I’ve got him and I won’t let him leave.  Why don’t you go lie down for a bit?” Leo suggested.

            Raph’s face started to slide into the belligerent mask he oftentimes wore whenever Leo told him to do something, but the alcohol quickly made him forget what his face was trying to do.  Instead he released his hold on Casey and stepped back, carefully placing his feet as though the floor might be rolling underneath him.

            “Yeah, good plan F . . . Fearless.  Ya’ stand watch for couple hours, then come get me,” Raph said and grinned lopsidedly, pleased that he’d given Leo an order.

            “I’ll do that bro’,” Leo said as he continued to press down on Casey’s shoulders.

            “’S good then,” Raph repeated and tipped Leo a wink.

            Turning slowly, Raph maneuvered between the couch and chairs and walked straight to his bedroom, completely steady the entire way, even as he climbed the stairs.

            “Later pal!” Casey called to Raph’s retreating back and then turned to look over his shoulder at Leo.  “He’sssh gone, can I go home now?”

            “No Casey,” Leo said calmly.  “You know the rules.  Drink here, get drunk here, and stay here.  You and Raph made those rules yourselves.”

            “I know.”  Casey squinted at him.  “Tonight’s different.  I gotta go h . . .home ta April now.”

            “April knows the rules too, Casey.  She isn’t going to be looking for you,” Leo reminded him.

            Getting a solid grip on the large man’s shoulders, Leo started to pull him down on the couch.  Casey kicked a foot out trying to stay upright and only managed to knock over the coffee table.

            “Ya’ don’t un~nerstand,” Casey whined.  “I’m horny.  I wanna go home and fuck.”

            All Leo could do was shake his head.  Casey had the libido of a raging bull on steroids when he drank too much, and April did not appreciate it.  If Casey wasn’t so drunk, he would remember that.

            Though Leo rarely had to listen to Casey’s ranting on the subject.  That was usually part of Raph’s job as Casey’s best friend.  From the looks of things, Leo was about to be treated to the steamier side of their relationship.

            “You’re a good fella, Leo.  Like a priest.  Ya’ coulda been a priest, ya’ know that?” Casey asked and then sped on without waiting for an answer.  “Guys got needs, not that you’d know.  Human guys, like us. . .  I mean like me.  I got needs.”

            “It’s okay, Casey, I understand what you’re saying,” Leo soothed as he finally got Casey to lie down.

            “No ya’ don’t,” Casey argued.  “Ya’ ain’t got no female turtles so ya’ ain’t ever gonna fuck.  It feels fuckin’ great Le~eo old buddy.  All hot ‘n tight ‘n shit.  Ya’ know, a woman on your dick.”

            Casey started laughing and Leo let him go to come around the couch and grab a blanket off one of the chairs.  He kept the corner of his eye on Casey while he moved, but now that Casey was flat, he seemed contented not to move.

            “That’s funny.  Dick.  Ya’ guys ain’t got one, do ya’?  Do ya’ got a dick Leo?” Casey drawled out, staring with cross-eyed wonderment at Leo’s lower regions.

            Leo rolled his eyes.  He was sure that Raph had explained this to Casey on more than one occasion.  Unfortunately, it was probably while they were both inebriated.

            “Yes Casey.  Why don’t you try to sleep?” Leo asked as he spread the blanket over Casey.

            “Don’t want sleep, I want sex,” Casey almost shouted.  “Damn it, ya’ ain’t got ears either but I know ya’ can hear.  I wanna go home and fuck April.  Man, I got a boner and it hurts.  If ya’ had a dick you’d understand.”

            Casey’s voice had dropped to a pathetic whine and Leo grimaced.  Furthermore, his friend seemed to be trying to rally his motor skills enough to push himself off of the couch again.

            Thinking quickly, Leo leaned down so Casey could see his face clearly.  Casey blinked up at him, surprised at how close he was.

            “Listen, Casey.  Are you listening?” Leo asked in his deepest voice.

            Casey started nodding and almost forgot to stop.

            “Okay.  I’m going to call April and tell her to come here.  How does that sound?”

            Casey began smiling and relaxed back against the cushions.  “That’s great.  That’s better.  Ya’ do that, call her ‘n tell her I wanna fuck, okay Leo?  You’re my best friend, Leo, ya’ know that?”

            Leo patted his shoulder.  “No problem Casey.  Anything for you pal.”

            “Woohoo.  Gonna lay here and wait for some pussy.  Make it come ta me for once,” Casey muttered.  “I’m just gonna close my eyes while I wait.”

            “Great idea,” Leo murmured as he watched Casey’s eyes slide shut.  Within a minute, the human was snoring loudly.

            Leo looked around at the mess Raph and Casey had left behind.  Besides the overturned coffee table, remnants of a pizza were scattered across the floor, as were empty beer cans.  He had a brief thought to pick up the garbage, but controlled the impulse.  This was Raph’s mess and his responsibility.

            Walking across the lair, Leo flipped off the light in the kitchen and then double checked the rest of the lower floor.  The drunk pair hadn’t gotten loud enough to disturb their sensei fortunately, and Don’s lab door was open, the room dark.  The genius must have called it an early night for once.

            Climbing the stairs to his room, Leo found himself thinking about Casey’s ranting’s.  Not the part about wanting to have sex with April; that was just alcohol talking.

            He was thinking about how Casey just assumed he and his brothers wouldn’t understand about needs.  For some reason, Casey seemed to think that just because there were no females of their kind; that they wouldn’t have any sexual desires.

            Leo stopped outside of Raph’s door and listened carefully.  The snores that greeted him told Leo the hot head was sound asleep.

            Casey knew they were male turtles; he and Raph spent enough time together so that Casey had learned about the hidden pocket that housed their manhood.  He was pretty sure Casey had seen Raph’s cock at least once; surely they had to stop and take a piss sometimes during their outings together.

            Leo himself knew from a glance or two at magazines Mikey sometimes confiscated out of trash bins that he and his brothers were quite a bit larger than their human male counterparts.  Maybe Casey’s forgetfulness was simply denial brought on by jealousy.

            Laughing softly to himself, Leo stopped outside of Mikey’s door and pressed his head against the wood.  The faint murmurings of Mikey’s voice as he slept reached his hearing.  The best way to tell if his little brother was soundly asleep was to listen for him talking.  Mikey talked to his dreams.

            Satisfied, Leo moved on, thinking as he walked.  Casey was right about one thing; he might as well be a priest for the amount of action he was ever going to get.

            No female turtles and no human females who would come within ten feet of them equaled no sex.  That was the easiest math of all; something Don didn’t have to explain to any of them.  Zero on top of zero.  Them on top of zero.

            He stopped in front of Don’s door, which was partially open.  Pushing it a tad further, Leo peered inside and could just make out his brothers form, sprawled across his bed.  Don usually lay down very neatly, his covers tucked in at the foot of the bed.  Within a couple of hours, the bedding was a shambles because Don tended to turn over a lot in his sleep.

            Leo pulled the door shut and made his way to the bathroom to tend to some requirements.  That done, he proceeded on to his room.

            Stripping his gear, Leo sat on the edge of the bed as his mind continued its train of thought.  Casey could go on and on about wanting to fuck April whenever he was horny, but the fact was, he did have an April.

            Leo rubbed a hand across his face and let it fall to his lap.  That hand and his lap knew each other pretty damned well.  Casey didn’t think they had needs?  Shell yes, they had needs and they knew how to take care of them.  It just wasn’t very fulfilling.

            Raph called it ‘jerking off’ and referred to his hand as ‘Rosie palm’ or just ‘Rosie’.  He laughed that deep rumbling laugh of his at his own joke whenever he said it, completely unembarrassed by the meaning.

            Raph was also unembarrassed to be caught ‘jerking off’.  He hardly ever locked the bathroom door, and if someone walked in while he was taking care of himself, Raph would turn a glare on them and bark, “A little privacy here?”

            Mikey’s references were more along the lines of joking.  He would say ‘Mr. Hand takes a walk’.  It sounded like the title to a really bad old movie.

            Whenever ‘Mr. Hand’ was taking his walk everyone in the lair got to hear about it.  Mikey was exceptionally loud when he was pleasuring himself.  At the very apex of his enjoyment, he tended to scream out the name of whichever actress he was currently crushing on.

            It wouldn’t have been so bad, but Mikey’s verbalizing tended to set off a chain reaction in his brothers and send them all scrambling to find a private spot to relieve their own sexual tension.

            One time recently though, something had happened to truly catch Leo’s attention.  They had all, even Master Splinter, gotten really good at ignoring Mikey’s shouts.  This time Leo noticed that Mikey was attempting to muffle his sounds of enjoyment, and it worried Leo enough so that the elder brother walked to Mikey’s door and listened.

            Somewhat embarrassed, Leo forced himself to stay put, afraid that Mikey had managed to hurt himself and didn’t want anyone to know.  The low groans and churrs started to have their usual effect on Leo, in fact, even more so because the subdued noises were somehow more sensual than usual.

            Then Mikey had called out a name as he reached his peak, moaning it out rather than shouting so that the very guttural sound of it reached into Leo’s gut and stoked a fire.  Leo could have sworn Mikey said ‘Don’, but then the sound was drawn out after a seconds hesitation so the residual echo came out as ‘Don~na’.

            Leo began to slide his palm up and down one of his thighs as he remembered that.  He was pretty sure Mikey had added that final syllable as an afterthought.

            Turning his mind to Donatello, Leo felt his face soften and a corner of his mouth lifted.  The genius wasn’t beyond physical desires either, no matter how much he talked about the brain controlling the body.  Leo had teased him once about it, because Don had verbally cornered him in an argument and gotten Leo to admit that even his iron focus could be distracted by those certain needs.

            Don had unblushingly said that masturbation was a part of their evolutionary doctrine, and as necessary to their health as eating, drinking and sleeping.  He would have gone on and explained it in lengthy scientific terms if Leo hadn’t raised a hand and conceded the entire argument to him.

            The thought of Don laying back on his bed holding his stiff, flushed cock in his hand made Leo suddenly stiffen all over, and then a quiver ran through his frame.  Unconsciously, his legs shifted further apart and his hand moved from rubbing his thigh to rubbing the soft cartilage in his lower plastron.

            A bulge there started to grow larger, and the almost invisible slit began to part as Leo’s cock swelled.  Leo’s eyes were hooded as he thought about Raph, standing under a hard spray of water in the shower stall, his gold eyes staring in challenge as his hand worked over an enormous hard on.

            His memory played again the sounds of Mikey’s pleasure, his mind visualizing that sea green hand pumping a hard, leaking shaft.  He could almost see Mikey’s face, scrunched up in ecstasy, the vivid blue of his eyes barely showing.

            And then his mind shifted back to Don.  Leo’s cock dropped down and his palm swallowed it quickly, squeezing the base and pulling upwards as it swiftly filled into a full, throbbing erection.

            Don, whose soft voice cut through him at times.  Olive skin mostly unblemished, saved from scars by the bo staff he wielded with such graceful precision.

            Leo’s hand moved faster as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, giving in fully to the most unforgiveable and lustful of thoughts.  Raph’s beefy muscles and large hands gripping the handles of his sais.  Mikey’s smooth laugh and even smoother movements as he flipped and dodged all of his brothers with ease.

            The pressure was growing unbearable and Leo’s hips began to lift to drive himself into his own hand.  Low churrs rolled up from his chest and he bit down on his own lip to extinguish any louder sounds from escaping.

            Don, bending over his drawing board, etching out lines on a piece of paper as he explained something to Leo.  Leo, who was barely listening because his eyes were tracing the curve along the back of Don’s thigh as it moved upward to softer flesh.

            “Nngh . . .Donnnmmff!” Leo cried out despite his best efforts at remaining silent.  His orgasm was raw and powerful, taking with it the very core of his being and leaving him a quivering mass of shame.

            His hand fell away from his softening organ and he lay panting on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.  Almost every night it was the same thing.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t achieve relief until he found his brothers faces in his imaginings.

            Blinking finally, Leo sucked in a bitter breath.  Life was hard enough without the added burden of wanting the unthinkable.

            It was then a small ray of possible hope came to him and he lay perfectly still as he examined it.  Because suppose what he had heard outside of Mikey’s door had been the youngest crying out a brothers name in the throes of his pleasure?  Just exactly as Leo had done just now?

            Suppose the youngest had played a kaleidoscope of the same images through his own mind as he brought himself to climax?  That would mean that one of those pictures featured Leonardo.

            Leo slowly sat up.  Maybe life didn’t have to consist of a long string of years run together and counted on just the palms of his hands.


End file.
